percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sinister Four: Chapter 5
Melody's P.O.V I gazed over the distance, and I could see some kind of tower being built. They kept building up until they are as tall as 30 meters high, and there are about 4 towers. I could sense strong magic being radiated in the towers, and it turns out to be mage towers, representing the four elements that made up this planet: Fire, Water, Wind and Earth. They're the magics that people should not be messing with. The towers consists of powerful spellcasters that, when combined, can cause catastrophic destruction, and that makes the four towers of Mages incredibly powerful. I remember when my father was kidnapped by Nadine, I perfected my magic, but not that kind of magic. My magics are a combination of light and darkness, and it took ages to finally master it all. I trained myself, learning from my mistakes and eventually mastering my magic. I am quite confident that I can bring down the four mage towers by myself. I looked at one of the mage towers, and its hurling a bright green ball towards the demigods. I redirected the magic to the monsters, and the monsters scattered to avoid the impact. Once the green ball of magic impacted the ground, it starts to seep through the ground, and after a few seconds, green vines started sprouting out of the ground that the green magic ball hit, and it started going after the demigods. I put my right leg behind my left, and concentrated on making a dark magic that hits the vines, and as soon as the dark magic hits the vines, it starts to wither and die. Fortunately, the vines haven't reached the demigods so that was my quick thinking. Then, the other mage towers began firing their own magic ballista. I concentrated feedback to the green mage tower, and as I watched, the green tower starts to crumble into pieces and when it's already crumbled down, it turns into ashes. When the other 3 mage towers realized what happened to the other mage tower, they stared firing their magical ballistas faster. The magical ballistas created a very harmful effect on the battleground. Homes and buildings are destroyed by what seems to be natural disasters in the mortals point of view, and when the fire and wind magic ballista combined in mid-air, it turns into a more fiery flame that lights up the sky. The demigods scatter as the huge ball of fire landed just a few feet from the demigods. I glanced at my father, who was still battling the monsters. I used one of my hands to douse the fires off, and the other to cast feedback to the other mage towers. As I did that, the mage tower for Fire element starts to crumble down. I could sense some magic users being incinerated from inside out, and after a few minutes, the fire mage tower is no more. Josh's P.O.V I looked with my binoculars, and saw that the mages in the remaining 2 towers are increasingly frustrated. It was something that they hadn't thought of before. They talked amongst themselves and the water mage tower occupants began to cast a water spell. I put away my binoculars and continued to fight the monsters. As I stabbed my sword to the nearest laistrygonian giant, I saw the water mage tower began to create water and spew it on the battleground. I keep battling the remaining monsters and the water mage tower began to spew water to the city of New York. New York is now flooded with massive amounts of water. The demigods and the monsters reached for the higher ground as the flood struck, and Melody was concentrating feedback on the wind mage tower. The wind mage tower began to suffer the same fate as the other mage towers, and that only left water mage tower standing. The water mage tower occupants began to stare in bewilderment as 3 of the other mage towers are out of commission. It must be an exhaustive effort for Melody to cast the feedback spell to three of the mage towers and I bet she is out of energy now. Man, I was wrong. Melody seemed to radiate more magic than usual, and as soon as Melody was about to cast the last feedback spell, something emanated around the tower and I looked at Melody. A sphere of water began to encircle Melody and encase her in a water prison. Melody held her breath and she was panicking, since she haven't been in this situation before. I fought through the waves of monsters, pushing forward, killing every monster that stood between me and the water mage tower. It was an exhaustive effort, but I have to get there very quickly or else Melody would drown, and I can't afford to lose Melody, especially when she is such a valuable ally. As soon as I was in range, I fired a laser at the water mage tower, and apparently it was blocked out by invisible shield, so I concentrated my laser more, and eventually it pierced that outer layer of the invisible shield. The water mage tower stops casting its spell and as I glanced back, Melody was out of the water prison and is gasping and coughing. I quickly turned to the water mage tower, and they have sent some water monsters after me. I fought my way through, but the water mage tower sprouted more water, that makes the water level rise, and I have no choice but to fight underwater. I took a deep breath and dived underwater. Swimming through the obstacles that the water mage tower had made, I fought off the monsters. Most of the monsters are mutated fish, and some are giant lobsters. I glanced back, and saw Melody underwater, and she was in her focus state. She thrusts her hand onto the water mage tower and her hand glowed orange. I looked back at the water mage tower and it's crumbling down like the rest of the mage towers. But it didn't crumble until it releases its final blow of magic, which is the 30 megalitres release of water into the New York City, significantly increases the water level instantly in the form of tidal wave. Melody and I swimmed up, and we both gasped for breath. "That's good timing, Melody!" I commented. "Yeah. It took more focus to cast a spell underwater." Melody said. "And also more mana." I can't argue with that. Besides, water is a denser medium than air, which explains it took more effort for the magic to go through. We have victory, but the war is far from over. Gaea had said that this is only the beginning. "Don't worry." Melody said to me and her friends. "I will be practicing my magic so it will reach to the point where it will be out of league to the hordes of monsters attacking us." I nodded, and patted her on the head, and headed to the campfire. Chiron and Lupa did a headcount. So far, we only lost about 5 campers from Camp Half-Blood side, and 5 campers from Camp Jupiter side, which isn't that much. But I am betting that the monsters are going to try a different strategy in attacking us. Luckily for this one, there's no spy of Gaea in here, unlike the second titan war, so we're pretty much in a good situation here. And... even if there's a spy here, they probably communicate with Gaea and tell her that the war is futile since Melody here has ultrahigh-sophisticated magic that she had practiced over the years every single day. Melody began training her magic ever since she was 7 years old. She had an interest of it, and she was trained with one of my friends, Finn Sullivan and Sabre Robson. She really loved it, and soon she began to invent spells of her own. Her spells are easy to invent but difficult to master. Melody still possesses the powers of being a sorceress and his friends taught him how she can continuously refill her magic by doing rituals, and she had been doing rituals since then, but about half a year ago, she had discovered something that proves to be useful. It turns out that her friends had tricked her into saying she needs to keep doing the rituals in order to fill up her magic constantly. Upon this discovery, Melody began training her magical powers, and overtime, her magical powers increase exponentially. To his friends amazement, Melody was crowned 'The Queen of Magic' because Melody was able to spar with magic with her other friends that can do magic. Anyways, we got to the campfire, and Chiron and Lupa requested that someone go out there and do overwatch since we don't know when the monsters are going to be back. Chiron sent Clarisse and Lupa sent Bella to watch. Meanwhile, I went to the jungle to have some real time monster hunting. It's going to be a very good way to keep yourself away from 'out of practice'. Just then, I encountered some laistrygonian giants, and as the giants ran after me, I sidestepped and drew my sword and sliced one of their butts. The giant roared in pain as I drew my arrow and let it fly to the giant's chest. One of the giants have disintegrated, and that left with one more laistrygonian giant to deal with. As I watched, the last laistrygonian giant charged at me, and I let him approach. I drew my sword and once the giant is close to me, I sidestepped and slashed the sword at the giant's leg. The giant fell down and I went for the kill. I jumped and stabbed my sword at the giant's chest and the laistrygonian giant disintegrated. After that, I kept running through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows. But I have to keep in mind that the camp should within my sight range because I don't want to run miles and miles in case I was injured and have to go back to camp urgently. I encountered some scythian dracaenaes and other monsters. After one hour of monster hunting, I realized that it's almost time for dinner, which is at 19:00. I got to the dining pavilion just in time, and I got to Hyperion's table and grab some meat and vegetables and fruits. I then grabbed a bun and made a burger out of them. I ate it and it tastes wonderful. I left about a quarter of it and put it in the fire place for the offering to the gods. As always, I chose either Hyperion or Apollo. Apollo, because I was greeted and taken care of him, and Hyperion because he's my father. After I am done eating, I regrouped in the campfire. Percy and Adam were beside me. I waited for Jessica to come, but she didn't. So I came over to Phoebe's cabin and knocked on the door. "Hello?" I asked. "Anybody here?" There was near silence inside that cabin, and I silently opened the door to Phoebe's cabin and there sat Jessica, distraught and she was looking at the mirror. "Jessica, what's wrong?" I asked. Jessica didn't move her head for a while, but soon she started to look at me. "Yeah? Sorry, I was distraught." "Distraught about what?" I asked. Jessica walked towards me and sat beside me. "I..... I kinda wished that I hadn't faked my death in front of you..." Jessica said with guilt inside her heart. Thinking about that made me shudder. I was hit with Aphrodite's Curse because of that incident. Hearing it made me bitter inside once again, and made me want to cry. I cried a little just at the memory, and I don't want to remember deeper because I am afraid I might plunge into crying endlessly again. I hugged Jessica with tears in my eyes and Jessica hugged me back. I bet that Gaea could use this to her advantage, using my deepest, darkest secrets that made me break down, but I doubt that Gaea would not see that, if I could just hide it. I kept crying softly onto Jessica's shirt. There's more to tell, but I don't want Jessica to freak out. I actually have a secret, a secret about the prophecy, and I'm sure this time it's referring to me. I don't want to scare Jessica, because I have to spend more time with her first, especially between battles. This is one of the opportunities I had. Jessica kept holding my head. "Josh, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay." My mind reeled. This is the exact same thing that Luna Silver had told me to comfort me when I was crying. Luna told me that I am a crybaby. Maybe I am, but from the past 5-6 years, I haven't cried until now. Perhaps it's Aphrodite's curse that has been supressed. I kept crying and crying. Jessica moved her hand to my back. "Time to cry later. We have some briefing to do in the Campfire." I literally stopped crying after about 5 minutes, and then wiped the tears from my face and went to the campfire. As soon as we got to the campfire, Chiron was already impatient and is waiting for us. As soon as we both sat on a chair, Chiron began his speech. "So, as you all know, Gaea is already half-awake, and this is a major catastrophe. This means that her eyes are everywhere, and that is why I build these..." Chiron pressed a button and the floor was immediately covered with thin sheets of steel. "Now, we need a plan." Chiron said. Then, one is suggesting that we take Gaea head on, which is a very foolish thing to say. Another suggests that we should stock up our armory more and make more weapons, but that would put a tremendous pressure on the Hephaestus Cabin and they will be very exhausted when the war comes. Some suggests that we already have more than enough weaponry to take on her army, and the only thing we need to do now is convince the gods and the titans. Then the suggestions continued from the demigods. It continued after about 1 minute until someone shouted, "Maybe we should plan this very well!" That caught Chiron's attention, then he stomped his hooves to get the campers attention. "I agree with Malcolm over here." He pointed at Malcolm next to Annabeth. "We should plan this very well. So train well demigods, and we will plan our defenses." "Will do." I said to Chiron, and I went to my cabin. As soon as I got to my cabin, I put some sandbag weights on my arms and legs and started to train. First, I went swordfighting. I went up against Jarren, and I got to admit that Jarren was doing very well in his training, but I have also improved. After a while, I knocked his sword out of his hand and put it against his throat. "A job well done, my son." I told him. "But you still need to work on your swordfighting skills. It still needs work. I guarantee that swordfighting is going to be one of the main combat technique that you will be using when in a war, especially this one." Just then, I heard rumbling outside. We all scrambled for our weapon and I turned around and it's Mary. She was exhausted from what seems to be that she had been running for a few miles. "Guys!" Mary panted. "We have trouble outside the camp! Gaea's forces are here!" I immediately ran to my cabin to grab my sword and ran outside the camp. Outside the camp, there are lots of monsters. This time, Typhon is here, but fortunately, the gods are dealing with Typhon. Typhon is a storm giant, and to make things worse, the Kraken is also here, with its huge 8 tentacles that stretches for more than 1 kilometer that can easily reach skyscrapers. Melody was already in the front line, casting magical barriers that deflected most of the weapons that the enemies threw. Then, Melody opened the magical barriers and we attacked the monsters. Unfortunately for us, the Roman campers had slipped to their camps when we have our short briefing, but I'm sure that they're here to help us soon or later. Percy began taking down the Kraken, and the rest of us engaged with the other monsters. It was a fierce battle, because the monsters appeared to have evolved from the last time. The monsters looks like it has gained a certain portion of intelligence, as if their every movement was commanded by the earth, because as soon as one of the demigods lunged at the monster, that monster sidestepped and stabbed him in the chest. The rest of us began to take precaution. I ordered my children and my wife to step back, and I shot an arrow and landed in the middle of the monsters, and the monsters tried to move away from that arrow, and as soon as the arrow is in midair, it exploded, incinerating nearby monsters. Then I realized something. Since Gaea is half-awake, she can detect our presence when we were about to attack the monsters with the sword. We have to hit them from a distance. To be precise, swordsman will be completely useless now. The only weapon that we can use now is long distance weapons. Archers can take out monsters from distance. "Swordsmen!" I ordered. "Fall back! Archers! Engage!" The swordsmen fell back, including Clarisse, but she did it grudgingly and the archers engaged the monsters. Some of the arrows are magically imbued with explosives by Melody so that they will explode in orange flames in a large blast radius when they came close to the monsters vicinity. I stepped back towards Thalia's pine, and fired arrows and it hit the the ground, and as it hit the ground, monsters around the arrow began to move away automatically without even looking at the arrow. This just proves that Gaea is controlling the monsters. The campers automatically changed plans into archery. The archers are raining down arrows on the monsters. Most of them hit the monsters and some, when the arrows hit the ground, the monsters move away from that place. Melody constructed a bright blue ball, and she sent it flying at the monsters. When it hit one of the monsters, it started to plow through the monsters in the air, and the monsters are trying to scurry to avoid the blazing blue ball. And when the blue ball is in the middle of the masses of monsters, it exploded immensely and incinerated most of the monsters attacking us. The remainder of the monsters grabbed their weapons and started to run, but just before the monsters can run, a thick green barrier erupted around New York city about 5 meters high. The monsters are trying to climb the wall, but the wall is repelling the monsters, and the monsters are forced to fight. The monsters get together, and they did one last charge. Mary grabbed her bow, and she shot at the monsters, which penetrates through the monsters before finally stopping. Then Mary grabbed another arrow, and released it and it pierced the monsters like before. It was devastating, and I could see 5-9 enemy half-bloods getting pierced to death along with the monsters. There was one half-blood remaining, and he looked small, but he has his way of using his sword. As soon as he saw what happened to the monsters and other half-bloods, he began to run away for his life. Melody was the first to react. She flew to the boy's side and take him by surprise. She teleported herself and him back to Camp Half-Blood for interrogation. Melody's P.O.V The boy that I had captured appears to be about 5'0, and he's writhing and struggling, so I put some magical chains that bound his body. I and Annabeth put him inside the Big House, and the questioning begins. I shoved him into the interrogation seat and the boy started writhing and struggling. "Now, first thing that we need to know. What are you doing in Gaea's army?" I asked him. "I'm recruited!" The boy apparently to be showing no remorse for what he done. "I am fed up with my godly parent! She didn't even want to claim me!" "Such trivial." I scowled. "Every half-blood says that." I stomped my foot on the ground and the boy flinched and began crying for his daddy. I began to question myself. This boy is clearly very resentful towards his parents for abandoning him. I thought that the gods have sworn on the river styx never to abandon their children ever again! That means that one of the gods have broken their oaths on the river styx! I leaned in close to the boy and whispered. "Pray, and see if your godly parent can answer your prayer." The boy scowled, and just then, Josh came in and joined me. The boy keeps whining about how his parent never cares about him. Josh kept staring at the boy, and the boy kept scowling. From his aura, I could sense that he is a child of Coeus, the titan of Inteligence. I wonder why he is acting like this then, but I guess that he is out of options. If he is that smart, then he should have prayed to Gaea to teleport him to somewhere safe where he can live to fight another day. "Father, do you trust him?" I asked him. Josh kept looking at the boy that is sitting on the chair, contentedly. "I could feel it, Melody. He is just a boy who is resentful towards his parents." But I wasn't totally sure with Josh. Sure his face is showing that he is resentful towards his parents, but I could sense some powerful magic at work that make Josh think that way. "No boy. Stop lying to us. I can sense this magic of yours radiating from inside you. I don't know why, but don't try to fool me. I am going to ask you this once, why did you join Gaea?" The boy seemed a little afraid now, after observing that I am immune to his magic. He stared at me, with his eyes wide and frightened. "If you don't have anything else to say, then see you in..... 2 or 3 days." Then I cuffed him to the table, and magically imbue that cuff to be ultra-strong, and left the room with Josh. As soon as I reached the Campfire, Chiron was briefing about an attack on Mount Othrys. Chiron was keen to take out Gaea once and for all, and in order to do that, we have to be prepared. Chiron gave us about 3 hours to prepare, which is not really realistic since we are keen to go to bed now since it's already 22:00. But Chiron had his concerns since Gaea is planning, and is planning to throw everything she got at us. If we wait any longer, then her plan will succeed on attacking Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter and Mount Olympus, then the world will end, so we have to make our move right here, right now. Josh's P.O.V To tell the truth, I was already tired, and since Chiron realizes the problem, he decided to attack Mount Othrys tomorrow, where the demigods are fully awake and refreshed. That sounds like a good idea, until Chiron appointed me to stay up for the night to do some surveillance around the camp to see if there's an army that are coming to attack us. I wanted to argue with Chiron, but he already dismissed the campers and the campers went to sleep. So, I walked towards Thalia's pine, and keep watch contentedly during the night and since I sunbathed earlier this noon, I still have strength to operate at night, but will not survive for long. I sat down on Thalia's pine, and make myself a couple ball of light, and I threw it just 15 meters in front of me, and the ball of light just sat there, providing some light to the surroundings to allow better view so that I can spot the monsters easier. It was quite hard to spot the monsters, so I looked harder. But with each passing time, I was getting sleepier and sleepier. Chiron should have assigned Jessica to watch over the camp. She is the best in this condition since this is night time, and Jessica's mother is the titanness of darkness. But instead, Chiron choose me. I was already getting quite tired here, especially when the earth is playing tricks on me. If I stand or sit on one particular place for too long, if it is anywhere on soil, rocks, mud, dirt, sand, or asphalt, I would start to sink to earth very slowly. It took me about a few minutes to notice where I was sitting and my butt was already buried a few centimeters, and I immediately moved onto another place. Thankfully, my clothes aren't very dirty since the soil that I was sitting on isn't mud, but just dirt so it doesn't take more than just a few wipes by my hand to get it cleaned off. I moved and climbed Thalia's pine, and sat in the branches. I kept looking and looking and looking for the monsters. I looked at my wristwatch. It says 1:30 AM, and there's no shift change yet. I was already dead tired from all these waiting for Monsters since I was assigned about 3 and a half hours ago. "C-c-chiron?" I called out. I heard footsteps of a centaur, and it's coming this way. It has to be Chiron. "Yes, Josh. Your shift ends in 1 hour and 30 minutes." Chiron told me. This is horrible news. I was ready to fall asleep now, and Chiron told me that I have to keep looking out for monsters. I stared at the horizon wide-eyed as they are about to close. I climbed down and rest on the pillars. I crawled on the pillars, to make sure that I wouldn't sink down since the earth is constantly pulling me down and down since I'm outside the camp's borders. But I'm sure that sooner or later, Gaea will find out a way to pull all of us down to the earth, when she is more awake, that is. I lied down motionless, the concrete ground is pulling me slower than the other types of soil, and I moved slower. I know if I slept here, the earth here will claim me alive, and so I was determined to stay alive by moving positions. After 1 hour and 25 minutes have past, I crawled around the borders of Camp Half-Blood non-stop with my eyes droopy and is about to sleep when it is Clarisse's turn to guard the camp and tell us if there's an army going to attack us. I sighed in relief and crawled about 20 meters inside Camp Half-Blood before passing out. I opened my very tired eyes when I saw Melody picking me up and carried me all the way to Hyperion's cabin. Then I could feel Melody placing me on the bed, and I closed my eyes. Dreams found me, and it's about Gaea's army. It appears that Gaea is still preparing her attack on Mount Olympus, the original Mount Olympus, which is in Greece. "Our armies are growing exponentially." Gaea said, and standing next to Gaea is Nadine herself. "We should be ready for assault on both camps and both Mount Olympuses by a few days time." "Perhaps you would like your monsters to be imbued with magical powers?" Nadine suggested. Gaea shrugged. "This is more than enough. Besides, did you watch what happened the last time our armies assaulted the camp? They are equipped with earth sensing ability so that they can sense demigods close to them, and kill them." "But apparently your armies couldn't even kill one single archer." Nadine commented. "And why is that?" "It was a slight flaw in our armies skills." Gaea said. "It is inevitable. My element is not air, but the earth itself. I can't give the monsters to sense the air, unless my husband cooperates with me." "Shall I make him cooperate with you?" Nadine asked. "No. I would better leave my disgusting husband alone!" Gaea said. "And besides, did you foresee what is going to happen during the assault on Mount Othrys?" Nadine thought about this for a moment, and she smiled evilly. "Yes, sister. I foresaw that. It's going to be a pleasure." "Good, and that is the reason why I do not cooperate with my husband. He is heavy, and Eww! I don't want to even touch him." "Now, shall we go to the armies business?" Nadine smiled evilly. Gaea nodded. "So, how was our armies?" "Our armies are multiplying very fast." Nadine told Gaea. "We have much more than enough monsters to overpower those puny demigods." "Don't forget to add to the consideration of Melody and Josh. Melody is an immensely psychic quarter-blood of Josh and Jessica. She has a very powerful magic that can turn the tide of the battle." Gaea said. "Which is why we have these mage towers." Nadine said as she gestured at the four broken towers, then she frowned. "Okay.... that didn't work." Then she regained her confidence. "But... we're working on something even better." Nadine said as she gestured at the 150 meters tall tower with a huge cannon protruding outside the tower that is about 5 meters in diameter. This could be one of their deadliest arsenal ever, and judging from its aura, it was made by Nadine. "Sweet..." Gaea said to Nadine, and smiled evilly. "This could be our most powerful arsenal yet." "Allow me to introduce you to this weapon. This is a magical convergent cannon. This cannon shoots concentrated magical bolts that can rip apart everything to shreds." Gaea was listening contentedly to what Nadine had to say. "Now, this is powered by us, and the monsters. They are extremely powerful, but there's a catch. You can only fire this cannon once every 1 hour, but when you fire it, it will produce magic much more powerful than Melody's." Gaea thought about this for a few seconds, and then she smiled. "Brilliant plan, Nadine." Gaea smiled. "I knew I could count on you." Nadine smiled, and then I and Melody woke up simultaneously. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Sinister Four Category:Fan Fiction